This invention relates to the idler rolls which support the belt in a conveyor belt system, or more particularly to means for adjusting or "cocking" the idler rolls so as to train or control the path of the belt.
The most common means for adjusting the idler rolls of belt conveyors so as to control the path of the belt is to provide adjusting slots in the mounting feet of the conveyor belt system so that the center axis of the roll or series of rolls can be placed at an angle from the center line of the belt which is different than 90.degree.. This adjustment can be made either in the direction of belt travel or in the opposite direction depending upon the characteristics of the belt and the type and position of the load. Such means of adjustment using slots have until now required the use of nuts and bolts, clamps or other hardware which must be loosened and then tightened each time an adjustment is made. Adjustments made by such means may be quite time consuming, particularly where the conveyor is long and comprises numerous idlers to be adjusted.